Jealousy
by Imperfection-Madness-Human
Summary: When Lily Evan's realizes she actually does have feelings for James Potter something goes wrong. Suddenly he's acting diffrently, what happens when they get caught up in trying to make the other jelous? Who will get hurt in this game of theres?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story EVER! Not kidding. I have never written a story before this and decided to give it a shot. I love Harry Potter and was a little nervous at first about doing something wrong, hey, even if it is bad we all learn from our mistakes right? And after I had my best friend read it like 3 times she said it was really good so i decided to post it. Hope ya'll like it and please feel free to tell me what you think of it =) thanks soo much. **

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 1: Off I Go **

Lily Evans stared at the hanging clock on the kitchen wall as pendulum on the bottom reminded her of the seconds that were slowly ticking by. She heard the front door open and close and turned towards the kitchen door to see whom had come in. Petunia Evan's walked through the door, her shoulder length blonde hair looking quite short as her neck seemed to go on forever. Her lips pursed and eyes squinting when she saw Lily sitting on the kitchen chair. "Oh," She said in a voice of complete disdain "_Your _still here, shouldn't you be on your way back to that _freak _of a place you call a school yet?" Lily doing her best to keep her composer, stood up from her place at the kitchen chair, walked towards her sister and stood in front of her. "It's lovely to see you to Petunia," Lily said and tried to produce a small smile towards her sister. "And yes I will be, mum and dad should be here shortly." With that Lily walked out of the room, and went upstairs to collect the rest of her things.

Lily stood in the middle of her neatly arranged room, looking around one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything that she would be needing during her sixth year at Hogwarts. Although it would be quite clear if she had, for the things she was packing didn't really fit in with the rest of her room. Her trunk was packed full of wizard textbooks, quills, bottles of ink and robes. Those things lying around her pale, dimly lit bedroom would look very strange and _very _noticeable, which is why, other then when she was doing her homework, she left the things in her trunk. One thing though that she took everywhere with her was her wand. Not that she could ever use it due to the fact that underage wizardry of any sort was forbidden outside of Hogwarts.

After confirming that she had everything she needed she took her _very_ heavy trunk in both hands, wishing at this moment she could use magic, and started her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom she set her trunk on the floor, put on her brown flip-flops completing her comfortable outfit. She had on a pair of her favourite worn out jean shorts, a light green t-shirt that complemented her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. All in all she was happy with her appearance but didn't expect to be getting much attention from anybody. Well other then James Potter of coarse. Last year he asked her out a total of 22 times. She was trying her best to come up with some new way to say no, it was getting quite exhausting. She pushed the thought of him out of her mind as her parents pulled into the driveway. She open to door grabbing her trunk once again. She turned around and gave the house one last look. Before closing the door she yelled a very loud "BYE TUNIE!" making sure that no matter where her sister was she would hear her. She shut the door, and off they were to Kings Cross Station.


	2. Little Annoyance's

**So back again! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I will do my best to make the third chapter longer. So chapter goes pretty fast, we get introduced to new people, and i hope i did an alright job writing them. So ya if you have anything that you think i did wrong or anything that you just like please let me know :) **

**Chapter 2: Little Annoyances **

Lily waved good-bye to her parents as she ran quickly towards the barrier that lead to the large red train, also known as the Hogwarts express. She found an empty compartment, placed her things away, and sat down. She sat back in the comfy seat and closed her eyes, as a smile came over her face.

"Am I interrupting something here?" asked a familiar voice. Lily laughed and opened her eyes to see none other then her best friend Hestia Jones standing at the entrance of the compartment, arms cross, with a smug smile on her face. "Nothing at all." Lily replied a large smile plastered on her face as she patted the seat next to her. She came in, put her trunk away and sat in the seat next to Lily. "So, how has you summer been?" Hestia asked as she sat back and and got comfy. "Uneventful, yours?" Lily asked. "Well, you see, my mum and dad bought my brothers and I new brooms, so we spent most of the summer playing two on two qudditch matches and then..." Lily, barely registering what Hestia was saying. Hestia was a pure blood, who always up to date on what was happening in the wizarding world, even during the summer. Lily on the other hand never had any idea what was going on. For all she knew the wizarding world could be destroyed and she would have no idea. Lily sighed and went back to listening to Hestia's summer.

A little while later after the trolley had gone by and Hestia had gotten all of her favourites (chocolate frogs and pumpkin patsies) the two girls were sitting in there compartment contently eating away at the sweets, when a knock came at there compartment door. They had closed the blind that was attached to the door because there was a lot of traffic taking place in the cramped hallway. The girls looked at each other, both with confusion stricken face's. Hestia being closest to the door opened it and in walked _him_. James Potter was tall, with a muscular build do to his excessive quiditch training, had messy black hair and hazel eyes. As he sat down across from Lily, his best friend Sirius came strutting in after him, winking at Hestia as he sat down across from her. Hestia turned away quickly, her cheeks now covered in a very dark blush and giggled. Lily noticing the reaction that Sirius had on her best friend rolled her eyes and turned back towards James. "Can we help you with something Potter?" She asked in an obviously annoyed voice. James smiled, "Yes, as a matter in fact you can Evans," he said smugly "Go out with me." Lily scoffed at his bluntness. "Wow, were not even at Hogwarts yet, I think you've hit an all time low." She said, crossing her arms and turning her head towards the window. James stood up leaving his seat beside Sirius and squeezed himself in between Lily and Hestia, forcing Hestia to move next to Sirius, not that she was complaining. "What's wrong Evans? Finally realizing your true feelings for me?" He said as he tried to put his arm around Lily. She swatted his arm away and he held it protectively pretending that she had hurt him. "Watch it there Evans. I need this arm for my quidditch." She glared at him, those large hazel eyes looking right back, and it felt as though he was looking right through her. Suddenly she felt very exposed. Her gaze immediately dropped to her lap and a blush now covering her face. "_No," _Sirius said his voice riddled with amusement, "is Lily know-it-all Evans, _blushing_? It can't be! Not from Prongs here!" His voice now laced with the joy of Lily's embarrassment. James quickly stood up and grabbed Sirius by the shirt, pulling him out of the compartment. "Put Prongs!" Sirius said loudly not caring who heard "She's blushing!" Lily looked up from her lap relief washing over her, thank god they were gone. Why had she blushed? Wow that was strange. There was a tap at the door drawing her out from her thoughts and she looked up. James was there, and for some reason she was... _smiling._ James winked at her and then with a quick smile ran back down the hall way. Lily looked to Hestia who gave her a small smile, and then leaned her forehead against the window and closing her eyes. And who you may ask did she see when she closed her eyes. None other then that arrogant toe rag and his amazing hazel eyes, James Potter.


	3. Realization

**Hey Guys :) So this chapter is a little bit longer, but still not that long. I did a different spacing thing cause i always find it really hard to read when there all crunched togther :P Ok so the chapter title pretty much explains it all :) Hope you guys like it and you should know that the Character Lexii Cross is my friends character that she wanted in there :) **

**Disclaimer- Well unfortunatly I am not a Billionair and do not have the ever so brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. This is all her, except for the plot of coarse :) **

**Chapter 3: Realization**

Lily sat in the Great Hall with all of her friends. Hestia of coarse was sitting across from her, with friends, Alice Prewett and Lexii Cross sitting on either side of her.

Hestia was ranting on about how Sirius's hair had somehow gotten nicer over the summer, and Lexii was just staring fondly over towards the marauders, witch one she

was gawking at was not clear, but as long as it wasn't James, Lily really didn't care all that much. 'What is it with those boys!' Lily thought to herself angrily ' Their

pranksters, hooligans, no good toe-rags! Why is it that all the girls fancy them?' And that was the moment that James Potter decided to come strutting up to the group

of girls. Lily still thinking angrily to herself had not even noticed until he patted her on the shoulder. Lily turned around quickly, looking as though she was ready to

attack whoever disturbed her angry thoughts. She notice James jump back slightly and realized how scary she must look. "Sorry." She mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright," He said his hand now nervously running through his hair. She now had the urge to fix it as it stood in every direction. "so," he continued his smug smile

now returning to his face. "Were at Hogwarts." Lily laughed. "Oh! So that's where we are! I was wondering what this place was called." Lily said her voice littered with

sarcasm. James smile grew. "No Evans, you said on the train that i asked you out and we weren't even at Hogwarts yet," Lily's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Well... were

at Hogwarts. So will you go out with me?" he smiled and again started to run his hands nervously through his untamed hair. Lily smiled and blushed slightly. Realizing

what she was doing she quickly regained her composer and looked up at James. "Ummm... Well James how do I put this. No." Lily's smile faded and she turned away

from him and looked down at her food. She just couldn't admit it yet. And not here, not in front of everyone. James looked taken aback. Lily felt really bad now, she

decided that she had to talk to her friends. She looked around the group, and her face must have shown that something was bothering her. "Lily," Hestia started

cautiously not wanting another explosion from the famous Lily Evans temper. "are you alright?" She looked at her best friend and the other girls around her. "No," she

almost whispered. "I need to talk to you guys, but not here. Can we go back to the dorm." With that the four girls stood up and very quickly walked up to the Gryffindor

common room, went through the portrait, and climbed up the girls dormitory that she shared with her friends. Lily sat on her bed, as her friends sat on there designated

beds, and waited for Lily to tell them what was going on. With that she started. "Well, ummm, this may come as a bit of a shock to you four, but..." She trailed off

getting ready to say it out loud for the first time, getting ready to admit it to not only her best friends, but also to herself. "I like James Potter." She closed her eyes as

she heard those words coming out of her mouth for the first time as she feel silent. She actually really like the sound of it. She stayed quiet as the words rang in her

ears. 'Me, Lily Evans, actually _likes_ James Potter.' She smiled at the thought of that. All of a sudden she heard laughing echoing around her and opened her eyes. All 3 of

the girls were now clutching their stomachs, rolling around on there beds. "What's so funny?" Lily asked curiously, wondering what she had missed. Hestia gasped for

breath, and just as she was about to answer went into another fit of laughter. "What!" Lily now demanding an answer. Lexii sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. "_You _

are." She said as if it was obvious. Lily crossed her arms and stood up, an angry expression taking over her face. "This is _not_ funny!" Lily stated rather loudly. Alice, sat

up cleared her throat, giggled a little more before finally speaking "Lily you are incredibly stubborn, we know that you like James, we've know since last year." and with

that she started to giggle again. Lily's jaw dropped. What did they mean that they knew? How could they know before _she _knew! "What do you mean you knew last

year! I didn't even know last year!" She was now yelling at her friends who had stopped laughing, now waiting for the full force of a Lily tantrum. Hestia sighed, stood

up from her position at her bed and walked over to Lily. She stood in front of her, looked her in the eyes and put both of her hands on her shoulders. "Lily, you are the

only one who didn't know." This news shocked Lily and she stood there stunned. She looked at everyone in the room and then flopped to her bed closing her eyes. "Why

didn't anyone tell me!" Lily whined as she flopped over onto her stomach. "Well, we didn't think it would take you this long to catch on." Lexii said doing her best to

sooth her friend. "Ya, I mean, you _are _the smart one Lily." Alice stated matter of factly, moving over to sit on the end of Lily's bed. "Then why did I have to be so

stupid." Lily mumbled into her pillow. "Lily," Hestia spoke softly "you need to talk to James." Lily whined into her pillow. She knew Hestia was right, she was just

dreading the idea of telling him, that after 2 years of asking her out, she liked him. This could not go well.


	4. This is WAR

**Alright my dear readers. I just wanted to clarify one thing. I have decided that I am going to do some James POV. Because I love James and if I don't it will make him look pretty bad. Just thought I would give you a little heads up about that. ENJOY! :) **

**Disclaimer- Well trust me, you would now if i was J.K. Rowling... -sigh- I wish. **

**Chapter 4: This is War**

Lily knew that if she didn't talk to James now she wouldn't be able to sleep. After to brutal discussion with her friends, she decided that she would go and check to see if James was in the common room. She walked down the steps the lead from the girls dormitory thinking the whole way down how she was going to tell him. Was she just going to come out and say it, or was she going to beat around the bush. She decided that she would know when she saw him. Just thinking about him made her heart skip a beat. Her feet decide that she wasn't getting there fast enough and started picking up the pace. Before she knew what was happening she falling down the stairs her hands trying to protect her head. She landed at the bottom of the stairs with a loud _**thump. **_She stayed still for a few moments lying on her back with her eyes closed, deciding to postpone the pain that was sure to reveal itself the moment she stood up. She felt a throbbing pain in her side and decided that the pain was coming either way. She opened her eyes and let out a startling scream. In front of her face, was none other then Sirius Black. She looked down to see if she was bleeding or not and noticed that the "throbbing" pain in her side was Sirius poking her with his wand. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lily screamed, now even more angry about this whole ordeal. It didn't make it any better that Sirius was still poking her. "I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Stated Sirius in an offended tone, as if he was doing her a great favour. "WILL YOU STOP POKING ME!" Lily shouted even more frustrated now. "So you _are _alive then?" Sirius asked as he slowly withdrew his wand. "No, I'm dead, and right now you talking to a _VERY _angrypoltergeist." Lily remarked rudely, her words coated in sarcasm and her fists clenched. 'What else could go wrong' Lily thought to herself angrily. "Hey Prongs, she's alive!" Sirius shouted towards the common room "Either that or she is the coolest ghost I have ever seen!" Sirius stood up, his wand now in his back pocket. 'Oh no.' Lily thought to herself. 'He's here! He heard me fall down the stairs, and he heard me shout at his best mate!' Lily whined to herself. She lifted her head up and could immediately feel the aching throughout her body. She tried not to think about the pain as she sat herself up right. She heard footsteps rushing towards them and then appeared James, he looked as though he was out of breath. Why would he be out of breath? He stopped when he was right in front of them. Starring down at Lily. She could feel the blush that was now severely covering her checks. She decided that she would try and stand up now. She new that she would get no where if she just continued to sit on the ground like a moron. James out stretched his hand like a gentleman to help her up, while Sirius, well Sirius did what he did best and stood there looking like an idiot. When she was finally on her feet and balanced again, she looked at James and blushed. "Thanks for that." She mumbled looking down at her feet embarrassed. "Don't worry bout it." James said quietly, smiling at her. "Helllllllooooooo!" Sirius said loudly. "What am I? A cockroach cluster!" Sirius was not tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his answer. "No, you just the idiot that thought I had died, and then decided to poke me. REAPTEADLY" Lily stated matter-of-factly. "You poked her Padfoot?" James asked. "Repeatedly." Sirius stated proudly, a grin on his face. "I asked one thing Padfoot, and that was that you checked on her while I went to get Madame Pomfrey, and you couldn't even do that." James looked at his best friend crossing his arms. "Well it doesn't look like you did much better Prongsie. I don't see Madame Pomfrey anywhere." Sirius said mocking James' tone and actions. "I didn't end up getting her. I heard you shouting, and came back here." Sirius didn't seem to like this response, because the next thing Lily knew it was just her and James standing there. Lily smiled at him, and when he smiled back she felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter. "Ummm... Thanks, for doing that for me... You know the whole getting Madame Pomfrey thing... You didn't have to do that." Lily mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed yet again. "Hey, it's no problem." James ran his hand through his hair nervously, and this time Lily didn't hesitate to fix it. Her hands went up to his hair and she smoothed down the top of it so that is was more tame then it was 2 seconds ago, but still not very tame. James stood there shocked starring at Lily. She quickly brought her hands away from his face and put them behind her back. She blushed and looked down a little. She looked up again realizing that this was that moment that she would tell James Potter how she really felt. "So," Lily started not really sure how she was going to start it, but knew damn well how it was going to end. "I wanted to talk to you. In fact that's the whole reason I came down here, and also happens to be the reason I fell down the stairs." Lily quickly shut her mouth realizing that she was rambling. She looked at James and realized that he was smirking at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyways, what I was trying to say was that, well I..." She stopped when she noticed a girl standing behind James. She looked around him to see who it was. It was Callista Jones, a fifth year, that had a dark complexion, long wavy black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was slim and was an average height. Lily starred at her questionably for a few seconds before she noticed that the girl was still not moving. "Can we help you with something." Lily asked slightly annoyed. James turned around to see who Lily was talking to. "I'm going to bed now and just wanted to say goodnight before I left." Callista smiled, and leaned towards James. Her lips pressed against his for what seemed to Lily like an eternity as she stood there in horror. She_ must_ be having a nightmare. 'Wake up! Wake up!' Lily demanded herself, but release from the torture that was in front of her never came. James broke off the kiss and mumbled a 'goodnight' to Callista who moved passed him towards the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory shoving Lily as she passed. Lily stood in front of James, now furious. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' Lily thought to herself so angrily she thought she might have an aneurism. James cleared his throat loudly, bringing Lily back to reality. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She was heart broken. She turned around, ready to storm out and get as far away as possible from him, but she couldn't move. There was a hand that was holding on to her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Let go of me." She whispered angrily through clenched teeth. "Lily, you said you wanted to talk to me?" She was startled at the sound of her name. He said Lily, not Evans or some stupid nickname. He used my actual name. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't, not after that. But she had to know one thing. "Why now?" she whispered on the verge of tears. "What are you talking about?" James asked, startled that Lily Evans was on the verge of tears. "WHY DID YOU CHOSE NOW TO GET OVER ME!" Lily shouted the last sentence, the tears now running freely down her face, now trembling with rage. James automatically took a step back. The expression on his face now a mixture between fear, confusion, and horror.

**JAMES POV**

He was very scared of this Lily and he knew if he said one wrong thing he was done. How did his plan get this screwed up? He had only meant for her to get a little jealous. He watched as the tears streamed down her face. He chuckled humorlessly to himself. She thought he was over her. He could _never_ be over her, he loved her more then words could describe, he has since fourth year. And now, because he was a stupid, foul evil git, he was making the one women he had ever loved feel this much pain. He was never going to listen to Sirius again. Never ever again, he would never make Lily Evans feel like this ever again.

**LILY POV**

"WELL?" Lily shouted at him, waiting for an answer. He had just been standing there, starring at her even more angry. "UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She just screamed. No words felt like coming out, tired of waiting she turned ready to leave and stared walking. Suddenly there was a hand on her wrist pulling her back, she had no choice but to oblige, because if she didn't she would have no choice but to fall. And that was _not_ going to happen again. Before she new what was happening James' lips were on hers, in a kiss so passionate her knee's began to tremble. He grabbed the small of her back holding her up, while her hands were knotting themselves in his hair. It was more then she could have ever imagined, as though she had been lifted off of the earth completely, and was now floating somewhere in the beyond. She only barely registered Sirius in the back round shouting. "YA! Go Prongs! Get some!" That's went James decided to break it off. He looked at her winked and then was off running up the opposite set of stairs leading up to the boys dormitory, with Sirius following closely behind him. That's not fair. Now he was just playing with her head. Well James Potter, this is war.


	5. Plans in the Making

A/N- Hello everybody, sorry for this not being as quick as the other updates :) I was kinda pre-occupied with a Harry Potter forum. This chapter is not very good, I had a few **cough Trina, Shantel cough **death threats... And am now living under a rock... No big deal. So ya sorry this is kinda bad, i didn't have very good muse at the time either, and that sometimes helps. Thanks :) Oh and I have changed my mind, If you read, please review, it makes me feel all special inside :D

Disclaimer- Fortunately for J.K. Rowling I am not her. If I were her then maybe she would be me and she would be writing this story and be wishing that she was me, even though I wouldn't even know she existed. -sigh- Oh well. Hey who knows maybe in another dimension right?

**Chapter 5- Plans in the Making**

Lily paced the common room until the fire was just a pile of dimly lite ash's and the rising sun beamed across the now glowing red and golden room. She need a plan, something horrible to get back at him, anything. Even though she was the logical one and knew that revenge would only come back to bite you in the arse she had to take her chances. She paced the same spot the whole night hoping that something would cross her mind, but so far nothing seemed to be coming to her. She sat on the large chair nearest the fire with a loud -humph- deciding that making a groove in the floor wasn't going to do anyone any good. She leaned her head up against the back of the red loveseat and closed her eyes, sleep coming over her. She opened her eyes knowing that if she fell asleep now she wouldn't wake up until that evening and decided that it was best if she she got ready for the day ahead. She walked the staircase to the girls dorm and entered her room. She tip-toed across the room to her bed, got the things she need and headed for the hot shower.

After the shower had effectively woken her up she stepped out got dressed in her brown sweater and pair of jeans and did her hair. She decided to put her long fiery locks up in a tight bun, her bangs, refusing to co-operate fell freely to her face. She left it like and entered back into her room. She found Hestia sitting on the side of her bed stretching her arms and pulling open the red canopy. "Your up early." Hestia half yawned. "Didn't sleep." Lily replied earning a questioning look from her best friend. "Would you to shut your traps over there." Lexii mumbled throwing a pillow over her head and instantly falling back asleep. "I'll meet you in the common room in 15 minutes." Hestia whispered to Lily making sure she didn't wake Lexii again. Lily nodded and stood up. "Ya, and then you can also tell me what happened with James Potter last night." Hestia said nonchalantly, as she headed over to the bathroom. Lily covered her face with her hands, not looking forward to having to re-live the scene, but hoping that Hestia would have some good idea of getting back at James.

Lily took a deep breath after she finished telling Hestia about what had happened. Hestia sat across from Lily in shock, mouth agape. "B-but, I, I don't understand!" Hestia seemed to be at a loss of words, anger showing clearly across her face. "I'm gonna go talk to that slimy, no good, four-eyed, rat faced, toe-rag, git!" She seemed to of run out of things to call him, as she stood up anger rolling off of her. Lily pulled her down to the couch again. "No, you can't. If you're that angry help me figure out a way to get him back!" Lily was now pleading. Of coarse she was mad at James, but her best friend beating him up would not help the situation. Hestia crossed her arm and sat back, clearly not happy about not getting to beat him up. "I got it!" Hestia beamed now looking a lot happier. Lily leaned in closely, excited to hear her plan. "What if you went after one of his friends? Like Sirius! Or Remus!" Lily's face lite up for a moment and then dropped again. "That would never work. They would never do that to James." Hestia sighed heavily knowing that Lily was right. Suddenly there was a mischievous smile playing across her face. "What if it wasn't his friend at all," Hestia's smile widened and her eyebrows furrowed making her look very scary and Lily's heart skipped a beat knowing where this was leading to. "What if it was his enemy?"


	6. What did you do?

Hey all! So I decided to get a head start and post this early cause I was kinda excited... I don't really know how it will work but we'll see =) And remember if you want to make me feel special inside just review my story! PLEASE! Seriously, I am on my hands and knees... Just do it! (No pressure or anything)

Disclaimer- Again, unless she stole my story (which as of right now i can confirm she didn't) Then i am not J.K. Rowling... not yet at least.

**Chapter 6- What did you do? **

Lily really didn't want to go through with it, but she knew that she had to. It was the only thing that would make James Potter jealous. In fact she positive that it would push him over the edge, and that was half of the reason she was hesitant to do it. The other reason was, well Severus used to be her _best_ friend. She really didn't want to hurt him or lead him on. She let out and exasperated sigh and fell face first onto her pillow. She screamed into her pillow. 'Why did this all have to be so _complicated?' _She thought to herself frustratedly. Alice skipped into the room singing a tune Lily didn't recognize. She went to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Hestia filled me in." She said sympathetically. Lily mumbled incoherently into her pillow and Alice sighed, scooting across the room to sit on the edge of Lily's bed, rubbing her back comfortably. "If you ask me, I don't think you should go through with it. Why don't you just _tell_ James that you like him!" Lily frowned and turned towards Alice. "That would be simpler I suppose, but what's the fun in that?" Alice sighed and stood up from Lily's bed and grabbed her friends hand pulling her up. Lily gave her a questioning look but did not object. "Alright right then, if your really going to do this you better get a move on!" Lily's face contorted when she said this, a look of disgust, horror and hatred all in one. "Well, you could just talk to James." Alice said in an 'I told you so' kind of way. "Let's get this over with." Lily stood from her bed a new look cross over her face, a look of determination.

Lily had thought it would be better to talk to Severus in private. Of coarse her friends didn't agree though. They all thought it would be more productive to the plan if she talked to him in the Great Hall, at lunch, in front of everyone... During lunch Lily was unable to eat. Her stomach was twisting and turning in every which way, and she knew that one bite of anything would not last long in her stomach. She watched as Lexii picked apart her food, starring at Severus deciding when would be the best time for Lily to go over to him. Hestia on the other hand was watching James, making sure that he stayed seated so that he would be able to witness what was about to take place. Lily hadn't been able to look at him all day.

When Lexii gave the signal to Lily that it was time to go she felt extremely nervous. She was battling her sub conscious who was telling her that this was a horrible idea. She stood up from her spot, making sure to walk past James who immediately noticed her and smiled. His smile, however turned into a frowned as Lily walked past him and towards the Slytherin table. It felt as though have the school was starring at her, wondering what she was doing. Everybody knew that she and Severus hadn't talked since last year, since, the _incident. _Lily really didn't want to talk to him now either. She was still extremely mad at him. The fact that he had the _nerve_ to call her that, that he could so heartlessly call his best friend something so horrid! _She _had been the one to stick by him when those marauders were bullying him, _she_ had been the one that had pushed him to try and make friends with the Slytherin boys, knowing full well how bad they were. She had made up her mind. There was no longer any doubt left about doing this. She was going to get back at the two boys that had hurt her more then anyone else had. She sped up until she was standing in front of Severus and was being glared at by all of the Slytherin's, she looked back one more time making sure that James was watching. "What do you want mud blood?" Avery spat every word at her, and it took all of her strength not to retaliate. "Ummm," Lily began not really sure if she should play this cool or flirty. She decided that flirty would get his attention a lot quicker. "Severus, can we talk for a moment please?" Lily purred as she batted her eye lash's in his direction. She decided it would be more affective with her hair down, knowing how Severus loved her fiery red hair. She pulled on her on her elastic that was holding her bun up and her hair quickly cascaded down her back and around her shoulders framing her face. She watched as Severus' eyes popped out of his head. This gave her the extra confidence boost that she needed to take it to the last step. "I forgive you Sev," She whispered seductively into his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck. "I've missed you, and I want to make up for it." She grabbed his hand and tugged him lightly. He got up instantly following her. Still holding his had she lead him to the entrance to the great hall. She could feel the shocked stares all around the Hall and the glares from the Slytherin table, and even a few glares from the Gryffindor table. Lily turned around to look at James once more, all the marauders mouths were agape, and James was sending furious glares in Severus' direction. James and Lily locked eyes. Lily winked at him, and then turned around, her hair flipping in the process.

She walked with Severus until they were out of sight of the rest of the school. She now had the extreme urge to stop the charade and walk away. She decided that she couldn't do that, she had started this and she had to finish it. "You wanted to talk to me?" Severus said it in a harsh voice, but his eyes betrayed the excitement that he must have been feeling. "Oh, ya that." Lily rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I was just wondering if, you wanted to go to Hogsmade this weekend. Um, with me." Lily looked up awkwardly trying to force a smile onto her face. Severus' eyes lit up, a smile set on his cold face. Lily hated herself right now, as mad as she was at Severus, nobody deserved this. "Ya!" Severus sounded overjoyed. "Or, I mean, ya, sure alright, that sounds... good." He tried to re-gain some of his composer, but Lily could see right through him. She sighed, this was not going to go well. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
